Bells
by LOSTforHOUSE
Summary: Bells. Oh my God she had bells on her shoes. A little piece of HouseCameron holiday fluff. two or three bad words. Oneshot.


Bells. Oh my God she had bells on her shoes.

She looked like a damned 17-year-old holding down a job during the winter holidays, wrapping gifts in the mall. If the bells weren't enough, the elf ears, Santa hat, and green and red striped socks did it.

This was supposed to be a pre-holiday party before the majority of the doctors took off on vacation, but it was just the doctors and nurse; no children in sight so, why was she dressed like that?

He had to find out. So he set down his glass of Coca-Cola-no fucking liquor. Something about this being a hospital, and if an emergency came in, the patients (and families) wouldn't appreciate a bunch of doctors, with needles, smelling like a case of Jack Daniels- and headed across the lobby.

Now, normally this wouldn't be a task, people usually got out of his way fairly quickly, but something about holiday cheer being in the air made everyone act like a fat child in a bakery with a limitless amount of cash.

It started off fairly simple with a few, "Happy Holidays Dr. House," then it turned into a pat on the back and a hug-Nurse Brenda must have spiked her Sprite.

As he was trying to get around a few of the morons from Radiology he saw Cuddy approaching fast from his peripheral vision. When he turned around he came eyes to chest with Cuddy.

"Ho, ho, ho!" he said, smiling down into her low cut white top that had a light-blue snowflake on its right shoulder.

Cuddy just scoffed and smiled up at him and replied, "Happy Holidays Dr. House," then walked away.

House knit his brows in confusion, because normally, she would have replied with something as equally laced with innuendo as he said to her. Nurse Brenda must have gotten to her, too.

He then turned around and set off towards his original target, who was now gleefully laughing, rose-tinged cheeks, with her co-workers, and fellow ducklings.

Then he saw it; he saw the most unbelievable display of oversexed adults he'd ever seen. There was currently three nurses fawning over his good friend Jimmy Wilson. Normally this wouldn't be a shock; he was a doctor, good-looking, funny, and charming, and so he usually had the companionship of the opposite sex (with or without a wife). But what appalled him to no end was the Rudolph tie Wilson was currently wearing. Not only was it hideous (as his ties normally are) but for God's sake, it had a blinking red nose! How desperate does one have to be, to be attracted to that? Maybe he should try it?

Pressing on towards Cameron, but he came to an abrupt stop, as his lovely immunologist was no longer standing where she was before. He looked around all over the lobby when he heard a sound- fucking bells coming from his left. He turned around and saw her standing in front of the elevators with Foreman (who thankfully was just wearing a green tie).

They must have been laughing at something pretty funny because when he called her name she turned around red-faced, tears falling down her silky cheeks, and a twinkle in her eye; he stopped. There was about a billion and one comments he could, and should, make about her outfit, but the mechanics between his brain and mouth just stopped working. She no longer looked absolutely ridiculous; she looked absolutely glowing and beautiful.

He must have been staring for a long time because Foreman had turned to him and said,"Happy Holidays House," before walking back down the hall towards the exit. Cameron was now looking at him mildly confused because he wasn't talking, he was just looking at her with an expression she'd never seen on his face and she couldn't place its meaning.

"House?" Cameron asked tentatively, not sure if he had taken too much Vicodin, and this is what a stoned Dr. Gregory House looked like.

She was about to speak again when the elevator bells chimed and he snapped out of his state.

"Hi," he croaked out like an awkward teenager at a party in front of the pretty girl. But, that's exactly what he was and this feeling was new.

She replied with a warm smile and a raised eyebrow as they entered the elevator. He was looking stupidly at the numbers before he turned to her, and shouted a little too loudly, "HAPPY HOLIDAYS."

She turned and laughed a deep, hearty laugh that he'd never heard from her before, and he liked it.

She exited the elevators and headed towards the conference room, where he observed, she was grabbing her coat and purse.

He watched her place the warm crimson-colored wool coat on her delicate frame and took in his surroundings. Cameron had once again managed to turn their office into a Winter Wonderland of candy canes and garland.

He then spotted the mistletoe hanging above the door leading out into the hallway. He reflected fondly of an extremely hilarious and awkward moment two days ago between Chase and the janitor. But there was no time for that because Cameron was about 5 feet from the door, so he moved quickly.

He reached the opening a fraction of a second before she did.

She stopped abruptly and looked up at him surprised.

"Oh, sorry House." She smiled sweetly at him.

And again the light in her eye and the color of her cheeks mesmerized him.

And before he lost his nerve, he did it. He captured her lips and she squeaked in surprise, eyes going wide before she settled in to it.

He moved back slowly, delicately capturing her bottom lip in between his. She sighed and opened her eyes, unable to speak from shock.

They were inches apart staring at each other blankly, unsure of what to do next.

"Tis' the season," he said as he nodded up towards the mistletoe

Before he left, he raised his left hand and stroked her cheek and leaned in close to her ear. Her breathing became noticeably hitched as his breath tickled her ear.

"You look ridiculous," he said before moving back, grinning, and walking out.

He did not look back, but if he were a betting man-which he was- he would have bet she would still be standing there 20 minutes later.


End file.
